The Rust Commons East: Weapon Crate Locations
Location 1 - Red Chest Related Mission: Relight The Beacons - North Ridge beacon Located at the east side of the Beacon building near the Underpass RCW passage. The area is guarded by some bandits. Location 2 - Red Chest Related Mission: Middle Of Nowhere No More: Small Favor Located around the corner just north of Middle of Nowhere in the area between Hudson Johns camp and the North Ridge beacon building, the chest is located behind the pipeline supports towards the western edge of the map. The area is surrounded by some spiderants, but after the completion of the Middle Of Nowhere No More: Small Favor mission you can reach the chest hugging the south wall even with an Outrunner. Location 3 - Red Chest Related Mission: Hidden Journal: Rust Commons East - Journal Day 653 Located on a camp in the middle of the waterway between Middle of Nowhere and The Locks. The area is guarded by some spiderants. Location 4 - Red Chest Related Mission: Relight The Beacons - Overlook beacon Located at the northwest side of the Beacon building in the Overlook. The area is guarded by some bandits. Location 5 - Red Chest Located on top of a large rock outside of the map near the The Cauldron outpost. To reach it from the outpust just keep hugging the wall heading south. The players will find a path uphill between some rocks, and with some jumps the chest can be reached. The area between the outpost and the start of the uphill path is guarded by some spiderants. Location 6 - Red Chest Related Mission: Altar Ego: The New Religion Located inside the Old Lynne Abbey, wich is guarded by some bandits. Location 7 - Red Chest Related Mission: Green Thumb - Valve location Located at the end of a cul-de-sac path near the Old Lynne Abbey new-u and the Pandora Outdoor, the path start beside the bandit camp where the players find the valve for the Green Thumb mission. The chest can also be reached by foot jumping up the rocks east of the outdoor. Location 8 - Red Chest Located at the northwest part of the Jaynistown. The area is guarded by some bandits and when the players get near the chest others will appear from a garage door. Location 9 - Red Chest Related Mission: Jaynistown: Cleaning Up Your Mess Located at the top of a stair at the west part of Jaynistown. The players can only reach this chest during and after the completion of the last Kobbs brothers related missions. The area is guarded by some bandits and by Taylor Kobb. Location 10 - White Chest Related Mission: Relight The Beacons - Overlook beacon Located at the north side of the Beacon building in the Overlook, by the beacon switch. The area is guarded by some bandits. Location 11 - White Chest Related Mission: A Bug Problem - Retching Seeps/Widowmaker Located inside a tower between the Retching Seeps and the North Drawbridge. The area is guarded by some bandits and the Widowmaker. Location 12 - White Chest Located at the north part of the Jaynistown. The area is guarded by some bandits. Location 13 - White Chest Located at the wall of the canyon below the North Drawbridge. The only way to get to it is from the northwest side of the canyon, in front of the ramp for the tower guarding the bridge. ru:Rust Commons East/Сундуки